


From Me to You

by gabapple, mamodewberry



Series: NLAverse [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Ice Speculation Zine, M/M, NLA Canon, Post-Canon, Post-Series Pre-Movie, Valentine's Day, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabapple/pseuds/gabapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamodewberry/pseuds/mamodewberry
Summary: Valentine's Day is a tricky thing. In Japan, women buy or make chocolate to give to the men that they like in hopes of having their affection returned on White Day in March. In Russia, it wasn't even celebrated until the fall of the Soviet Union, where largely western customs were adopted and have become very popular. Then there are other places, like Switzerland, where it isn't really a big deal despite having amazing chocolate. But it's not just living in a globalized world and having a melding of cultures that presents potential misunderstandings; a person's perspective on this particular day of romance may change wildly depending on where they stand in life...tl;dr: This mini chapter takes place at the Four Continents Competition, where Yuuri is competing against his old rivals for the gold once again... But he has other things on his mind. Like the fact that it's his first Valentine's day with Viktor.





	From Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> Gabapple: WHY HELLO THERE. This is the piece that Mamo and I wrote for the Ice Speculation zine! We did a MINI NLA CHAPTER for this collab, where I wrote the flashback and Mamo wrote the present section, and I did some art to go along with it. I hope you enjoy; it's SUPER cute. Minor spoilers for Never Look Away... but read it anyway. It's precious. :) 
> 
> Mamo: Writing for Valentine's is always fun in any fandom, Gab and I share that love, so it was only fitting to do one for our favorite boys. We're really proud of this piece. Post-NLA of them being really cute and happy? Chris? What more could you want!?
> 
> Recommended listening:  
>  _From Me to You,_ as performed by Ane Brun

 

_Saint Petersburg, Russia_

Viktor (18 years old)

 

It was cold and dark in winter, but Viktor felt that it was even more so that evening as he trudged from the comforts of his dormitory and into the blizzard that waited for him outside. All day long, he’d had to listen to his classmates flirt and giggle, fawning over the cards and gifts they’d been exchanging, bragging about their dates and boyfriends. It was true that he’d been given chocolates from friends and admirers, too, but it wasn’t the same.

Even though Viktor had a boyfriend, he was still alone on Valentine’s Day. School schedules made long distance relationships extra tough. Worse, since his romance was a secret, Viktor couldn’t even talk about it with anyone. That meant no complaining, either. He’d just have to put up with everyone else’s happiness and pretend that everything was fine.

Even though it wasn’t.

But there was one small glimmer of hope that remained: the post box.

Viktor had mailed his own gifts three weeks ago. This was partly to make sure that they would arrive on time—the Russian post was somewhat unpredictable, so he couldn’t be sure that there _wouldn’t_ be a catastrophe along the way; it made sense to leave a little room for error. He’d mailed two things that day: a box stuffed with Mishka chocolates and a long, elaborate letter of love professions and poems for the boyfriend in Moscow and a birthday card for Christophe in Switzerland.

If the spirits of the Russian post, whatever they might be, felt inclined to be on his side and got everything to their destinations in time, Chris was sure to have a very happy birthday. Not many fans received personalized cards from Viktor Nikiforov! Especially not with cute cows on them, picked specifically with Swiss meadows and Swiss chocolates and Swiss cheese, all from said cows, in mind. It was perfect.

 

Meanwhile, if the gifts were early—which Viktor was not-so-secretly praying for—his lover was more likely to reciprocate the tokens of affection. If he got the hint. Which wasn’t likely, but possible. More possible than him coming up with the idea on his own, anyway.

Either way, it was a win/win. _Someone_ would be happy on Valentine’s Day, even if it wasn’t Viktor.

Unfortunately, upon reaching the post box, he was rewarded only with disappointment. Empty. There was no post for Viktor Nikiforov.

He sat in the snow, and Makkachin came to sit with him, nudging under his arm and pressing against his chest.

“It’s delayed, I guess,” Viktor said with a sigh. But of course it wasn’t. He’d probably just forgotten.

Valentine’s had always been his favorite holiday, but it didn’t seem worth the heartache. Year after year, one disappointment or disaster after another.

“Makkachin… what would you think if we celebrated Chris’s birthday instead of Valentine’s from now on?”

The poodle considered it, and nodded. That was a much better idea than being depressed.

“Good. Let’s call him.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Taipei,Taiwan_

Yuuri (24 years old)

February in Taiwan was much warmer than it was in Japan, and the temperature had Yuuri worrying about the precious cargo he had transferred from his suitcase into his duffel. Once they arrived at the arena, he quickly peeked inside while Viktor wasn’t looking to confirm that all was well. The chilled air of the rink should preserve them further.

It had been two months since Yuuri had taken silver at the Grand Prix Final in Barcelona. He’d spend that time back home in Japan training. As the date drew nearer, it dawned on him that he and Viktor would be away at a competition for yet another holiday celebrated by couples—Valentine’s Day. In Japan, it was more traditional for women to initiate anything on Valentine’s Day; making or buying chocolates for friends or crushes in hopes of having their affections accepted and returned for White Day. Because Yuuri had never had anyone to give to or receive from, it’d never really mattered to him. While in the States, he was either at Four Continents, distracted by the skate club, or hiding away with Phichit in their room watching bad rom-coms.

But now he had a reason to recognize it.

Firsts were important to Viktor, and Yuuri was going to do his best to surprise him for their first Valentine’s Day together.

A week before their flight out, Yuuri had approached his mother after Viktor had gone to bed and asked her how to make homemade chocolates. Her delighted giggle was both humiliating and encouraging. Making chocolates wasn’t a staple for the onsen, and neither of her children were ones to make sweets unless it was for an elementary school assignment, so Hiroko had to do some digging for her supplies and make a quick list for Yuuri to pick up at the store. For the next five evenings, Yuuri trained his confectionery skills until he had a good, rich flavor and consistency to create a dozen truffles—an assortment of milk, dark, and white chocolate with other flavors mixed in. Something plain and simple for now.

Later he’d have to dip strawberries in chocolate… he knew Viktor would love those, but they wouldn’t have survived the trip.

Right before going on to perform his free skate, he wanted to present his gift to his love. He’d be so surprised and happy… it’d be the perfect motivation to win that gold medal.

At warm-ups, the ice filled with the non-European participants of the Grand Prix, in and outside of the circuit Yuuri was in. Phichit, Guang-Hong, and Leo, who normally were so playful, had donned their game faces. JJ’s challenging quips were in ample supply. Otabek and Seung-gil Lee kept to themselves and their zones as usual.

If Otabek and JJ’s short programs were anything to go by, they were on fire and weren’t going to let Yuuri best them again. Out of everyone, they were the most formidable soldiers in this war. Yuuri knew that even without Viktor’s reminders and pep talks on tactical maneuvers. Without Yurio or Chris in the roster, it was difficult to predict the standings.

Yuuri spotted his Russian brother in the crowds, keeping his proud and watchful eyes on Otabek. He met the pair in Taiwan on his own dime to support them and ask Viktor about the coming season.

“You better not let JJ get gold, Pork Cutlet Bowl! I’ll never forgive you! Actually, don’t even let that bastard podium.”

 

The teen then gave Otabek the same warning, though with less volume and more cocky smiles that led Yuuri to believe Yurio was here more for his Kazakh friend than anything.

The buzzer sounded to conclude warm-ups, and the skaters returned to the barrier entrance to find their coaches.

Viktor smiled at his approach, hand motioning from his pocket as if he’d just taken a call. Like the dutiful coach he had become, he was ready to receive him and assist with Yuuri’s skate guards. Yuuri braced on one of his shoulders and concealed the blades on his feet.

 

“Shall we get you ready, my Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri answered, brushing Viktor’s hand at his side with the tips of his fingers.

Eyes alight with interest, Viktor walked with Yuuri and the sound of his clacking skates to the locker room.

Skaters changed into their free skate costumes, preening and adjusting themselves in the opened locker mirrors before filing out to the makeup artists across the hall, vanity mirrors around the corner to do it themselves, or the ice itself.

Yuuri smiled to himself as he watched the skaters leave—the only one that would be doing his hair and makeup from now on was his own coach, Viktor Nikiforov.

As the last of the stray skaters made their way out, Viktor and Yuuri faced each other and straddled a bench with the makeup between them.  

Few words were said; there never needed to be many. Viktor’s fingers, focused eyes, and soft smiles were all that were necessary in these moments. Ambient sounds of the locker room and rink outside filled in the comfortable silence. No matter how many times in competition or rehearsal, the ritual never lost its intimacy.

Viktor pulled away with a final bat of a brush tip to Yuuri’s nose and held out the hand mirror for approval.

Yuuri turned his head from side to side. It was perfect as always, but he liked to show his coach that he was giving his work a thorough examination. With a smile and a nod, Yuuri touched Viktor’s hand that held the mirror.

“Who was on the phone? Yakov checking on Yurio?”

When Yuuri let his touch fall, Viktor set to placing the brushes and creams back into place within their slots in the roll out cosmetic bag. Viktor winked. “Yakov doesn’t have as tight of a leash on him as much as he did me, and Yurio is quick to remind him of that. No, it was the European Championships gold medalist Christophe Giacometti himself—he wanted to wish you luck. And to gloat again.”

“I’ll have to tell him thanks. Why didn’t he call me, though?”

“Oh. _I_ called _him_ this time. I know, you’re shocked. But it’s his birthday today, and I can be a good friend sometimes.”

“I’m sure he appreciated it.”

“He didn’t make a grand show of it, but I think he was trying to spare my feelings. That Chris.” Viktor sighed, fondly. “Funny, isn’t it? How he was born on Valentine’s Day?”

Funny in how Chris was like a living cupid who had played a part in their relationship and been supportive from the get go? Or that he was born on a holiday that was more celebrated outside of Switzerland? Or was he trying to bait Yuuri? Did Viktor know he had a surprise for him? “Funny and fitting.” Yuuri watched Viktor tie the cord around the bundle and get up to tuck it away in the locker, replacing it with the Makkachin tissue box.

“Ready to head to the ice when you are, my Yuuri,” Viktor said with that cute tilt to his head.

“Sure. Let me get my jacket.” Yuuri swung his leg over the bench and stepped to the locker and his hanging jersey. “What time do you have?”

As expected, Viktor looked at his wrist for a watch he never wore, then went for his cell phone instead.

In the time his eyes were diverted, Yuuri grabbed the small box of chocolates he had stuffed at the edges of his duffel for easy access and tucked it behind and under his jersey, the elastic hem holding it in place. At least for the short amount of time he’d need it to.

“Fifteen minutes to spare,” Viktor said as Yuuri shut the locker with his palm.

“Good.”

Viktor gave him a suspicious smile, as if saying ‘I didn’t give you a time, Yuuri.’

Of course he was on to him. Yuuri wasn’t exactly the best liar. Fortunately, he only had to keep up the act a little bit longer.

Together, they exited the locker rooms and walked the hall towards the rink. But before turning into the main breezeway, Yuuri took his arm and led him into the alcove behind the stands.

He stood squarely with him, gathering his nerves. “Viktor… about that. Abou-—”

“—Valentine’s Day?!”

Viktor’s excited voice rang over Yuuri’s determined one, which then turned into embarrassed laughter. Awkward. Anticipation completely front and center. Blushing and stuttering, Yuuri reached back for the gift he’d taken with him across the ocean and presented the blue box with red ribbon to Viktor.

Who held a cellophane package out for _him._

Yuuri looked from the gift to Viktor, who was doing the same thing, smile wide, and laughed again. There had been a slight crinkling sound when Viktor grabbed mini-Makka. That explained it.

“Meant to be… just as soulmates should,” Viktor finally managed.

“And sneaky boyfriends… Hey, those heart molds look familiar. Did… did we really _both_ ask my mom to help make chocolates for each other?” Yuuri could only imagine how amused she was. Them both seeking her help in secret. She was probably dying to know the outcome.

 

“Mine are cookies, actually,” Viktor admitted, proudly. “Chocolate dipped shortbread. Healthier choice for my Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s lip tightened at that, touched. “Thank you, Viktor… Um. I know you don’t eat a lot of sweets, but, I made you some truffles. Assorted flavors; sake, vodka, strawberry inside.”

It was Viktor’s turn to be touched, pausing a moment to look them over. “Wow!”

They exchanged their Valentines, admiring the handiwork. Neither would be getting confectionery awards or praise from Chris, but that was the beauty of something homemade. The taste and presentation was of lesser importance than the thoughts, feelings, and work put into them. A part of Yuuri wished to preserve the cookies, but he really, really, wanted to eat them and hoped Viktor felt the same way.

 

Carefully, Yuuri placed Viktor’s cookies in the crook of his arm so he could tug Viktor’s tie out of his suit. Once he felt he had his coach’s attention, he looked up to meet his gaze, which was easier on his skates. Curious, excited, and a tad nervous. It was a semi-public area. If someone _really_ wanted to find them, they could, but so close to the starting time of the event, it was unlikely, and a fun risk nonetheless. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Vitya.”

If patrons weren’t still trying to find their way to their seats above them, Yuuri may have heard the little whimper Viktor made whenever he called him by his Russian diminutive. Instead he felt it against his lips once he closed the gap between them for a kiss. Small, heated puffs of air blew through his nose as he tried to breathe and remain composed.

Viktor was too weak to the affection to give much back in the moment. He’d have his revenge later, Yuuri was certain.

He pulled away, his Viktor’s pale cheeks a pretty shade of pink, blue eyes hazy. It was amazing how disheveled he looked with kisses alone. Giving him a few seconds to recover, Yuuri replaced his tie, then rested a hand at the small of Viktor’s back. Pressure light, but sure.

 

The reaction was immediate—a visible swallow, and color deepening. “Y-Yuuka…”

“I’ll win gold for you. And when we get back to our hotel tonight, we’ll eat our chocolates and—” Yuuri rubbed his thumb up and down his back where it rested, lowering his voice. “—whatever you want after that.”

How Viktor managed to get heart eyes and mouth, Yuuri would never understand, but it was adorable and also suited for the holiday.

But before he could allow himself to enjoy it fully, he had to get the gold.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :)c


End file.
